Joining plate-shaped components, which only have low material thickness with respect to superficial extent, to other components or components also realized in plate-shape proves to be costly, because on many occasions, due to the low material thickness, joining screws, rivets, or the like, may not be inserted directly into the components.
To provide such junctions, e.g., so called plate nuts, are implemented in the aircraft or automotive industry. Known embodiments of plate nuts have a base plate with a substantially rectangular basis, which tapers at both end regions. The base plate has a center bore, arranged approximately in the middle. In both end regions of the base plate, respectively, one fastening bore is incorporated. The longitudinal edges of the base plate are flanged in the region of the center bore for receiving a fastening nut. Herein, the fastening nut is received in the base plate so that an equalization of tolerances is possible in two spatial directions, in parallel to the base plate.
Alternatively, a fastening spring for connecting the fastening nut to the base plate, may be used. The fastening spring is then-held by retaining cams with recesses, arranged on both sides in parallel to the longitudinal sides of the base plate. For replacing the fastening nut, the fastening spring may be taken out of the recesses. In this variant as well, an equalization of tolerances is possible due to the fastening nut received by means of the fastening spring to be movable in two spatial directions in parallel to the base plate.
For producing a junction between a first and second component, the plate nut is initially fastened on the first component. For this purpose, initially two holes are incorporated into the first component, substantially coincidentally with the fastening bores in the base plate. Afterwards, the base plate with the first component is joined to the second component by two rivets inserted into the fastening bore. Afterwards, in the region of the center bore of the plate nut, another bore is incorporated into the first component, which bore is e.g. for passing a stud. This bore may be incorporated before fastening the plate nut on the first component. Finally,-a stud or the like, is guided through a bore in the second component, the stud being screwed down with the fastening nut for the effective junction of the first component with the second component.
Other methods or joining means for producing such junctions may get by with one center bore in the first component. Fastening of the plate nut is herein performed by expanding a sleeve surrounding the center bore of the plate nut inside the bore of the first component, similarly to fastening a so called “pop rivet”. Expanding the sleeve may then be performed by a disposable drift pin, which is drawn through the sleeve using a tool. During the production process of the joining element, this drift pin may be inserted into the sleeve. Alternatively, expanding may also be performed by a separate pin, which is inserted into the sleeve only when the joining element is mounted, and which is removed at the end of the expanding operation and may be reused. As a result of the central fastening of the plate nut in the first component, it is not necessary in either variant to join the plate nut to the first component by two separate rivets.
Due to a plurality of steps, the above mentioned methods or joining means require relatively intensive installation work. Furthermore, in particular in components with fiber reinforced plastic materials, there is the risk of delaminations in the region of the junctions. Such delaminations may occur, in regions wherein a mechanical load of the material is produced in parallel to the preferred fiber orientation, as is the case in particular in rivet joints, screw joints, or when expanding sleeves in bores in fiber reinforced plastic materials. Both the rivets for fastening the plate nut and the expansible sleeve for central fastening of the plate nut moreover imply the risk of corrosion processes because components made of different materials are adjacent.